


与罗密欧的24小时摇滚聚会

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 东哥生贺, 未知au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 一见钟情的冬菇
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Kudos: 4





	与罗密欧的24小时摇滚聚会

9:00pm  
  
这个化妆舞会真是逊毙了！  
  
古蒂躲在角落里，乐此不疲地看着杯子里的气泡一个个升起然后破裂。因为除了这件事，这间屋子里任何的人或物都吸引不了他。  
他早该知道大学生的派对只有气泡饮料和蓝调音乐，适合小情侣们调调情表表白，而对于他这样的夜店浪子简直是一种折磨。  
不过，也许他能在此找到一个一夜情的目标？  
拉他来的好友劳尔正在和他常青藤的同学交流古蒂完全听不懂的东西，他忍受不了这才一个人坐到了偏僻的死角。  
古蒂不喜欢读书，或者说他不喜欢被束缚，所以早早辍学混迹江湖，结交的朋友在劳尔看来是一些不上档次的三教九流，古蒂却觉得和他们在一起玩很开心。当然，他和劳尔在一起的时候也很开心。这位笑容爽朗的棕发少年是古蒂的青梅竹马，在古蒂还没搬离以前的高档社区时他们做了十五年的邻居。  
  
放逐是一瞬间的事。  
  
破产、离婚、追债、自杀……古蒂不认为十八年的锦衣玉食一朝殆尽后他有能力扛着自己往前走。  
不过，他现在的确在往前走，只是走向的是黑色的深渊。  
苦笑了一下，古蒂站起来，在快要窒息前离开这个地方。  
头顶灯光一暗，一不小心就和人撞了个满怀。杯子里的饮料泼了对方一身，这次他绝对不是为了搭讪才下此招，是真的无心之过，因此说的话也格外诚恳。  
“不好意思，我不是故意的！没事吧？我可以给你干洗费。”  
放屁，他连房租都付不起了，今晚答应劳尔来的其中一个目的就是向他借钱。  
对方没说话，很轻地吸了口气。  
古蒂抬起头，微怔。  
那是个极其英俊的男人，五官并不优越，可是组合在一起就非常完美。此刻他的嘴唇紧抿，较高的涵养很好地扼制住内心的不悦，眉角向上挑着，优雅中又带着一点冷傲。  
“没关系。”  
声线动人，吐字清晰，古蒂怀疑他是演员或者主持人也说不一定。  
古蒂动了心思，一把抓住他的衣袖。  
“那边是我的位置，坐下，我给你擦干净。”  
用纸巾当然是擦不干净的，现在才是开始搭讪了。  
这个男人穿戴不俗一看就身价可观，如果能摸到他的钱夹那也许他能过一个不错的圣诞节。  
  
费尔南多雷东多有点不舒服。  
他出门晚了，遇上堵车，错过派对前的大拿演讲，心情本就糟糕，还碰上没长眼睛的毛头小子把他崭新的衬衫弄脏。  
好吧，这个小子不是没有眼睛，恰恰相反，他的眼睛特别好看。  
脸极小，巴掌大，一眼能望到底的眼珠是透明的蓝，殷红的薄唇微微张着，一副不知所措的懵懂模样。  
这是派对的新人，他从未见过。  
雷东多对不认识的人会保持相当一段距离，但面前的人让他有一种说不出的喜欢，也许是像他某一任男友？不，他比他历任的男友都要好看。如果可以用漂亮来形容男人的话，这个金发男孩（他的样貌给雷东多一种不过二十岁的感觉）的脸蛋不输给任何女明星。  
  
美好的事物总是让人不舍得怪罪。  
  
但这个印象很快就被现实打破了。  
雷东多被古蒂拉着坐到沙发上，那双攥着纸巾的小手就不安分地在他身上游走，几乎一下子让雷东多兴奋了。  
“你是哈佛的？还是宾大的？”  
首先雷东多要证实这个小子是不是可以搞一夜情的对象。  
古蒂眨了眨眼，反问：“你认为呢？”  
雷东多冷笑，大手钳住古蒂纤细的手腕。  
“像是溜进来想用免费餐点的小偷。”  
古蒂的眼睛闪了一下，忽然就没了继续的念头。  
“确实是这样。”古蒂强迫自己微笑，然后抽出自己的手腕，轻轻地揉了揉：“我在这里显得格格不入，先走了。最后，还是要跟你的衬衫说一句对不起。”  
古蒂刚要站起来，雷东多就喊住了他。  
“你……不是想要和我上床吗？”  
古蒂好笑地回过头：“我可不缺床伴。”  
“可你缺钱。”  
雷东多的腿交叠在一起，他闲适地靠在沙发垫上，高高在上的姿态让古蒂很不痛快。  
“缺钱就要和你上床吗？”古蒂嬉皮笑脸地讽道：“你看上去挺正人君子的，想不到思想这么龌龊。”  
雷东多哼了一声：“你看上去挺清纯的，想不到摸我老二的时候这么……”他没有说完，很快地顿住，掀开眼帘玩味地望向古蒂。反正今晚是没什么乐趣了，倒不如另找其他乐子。  
古蒂最不能忍受此等嘲笑，气的满面通红，额角的青筋一跳一跳，脆弱的神经显然要崩溃了。  
“我觉得这个派对很无聊，但是你蛮有意思的，不如今晚和我作伴？”  
雷东多走到古蒂面前，曲起手指擦过他的脸颊。  
古蒂被这一抚吓得不轻。不是没有被人摸过，但能让他心跳加速呼吸紊乱的，大概只有这个男人了。  
“我……我的时间可是很贵的！”  
雷东多从西装内袋里拿出一张空白支票，古蒂无话可说，两眼发光地瞪着那张闪亮亮的纸片。  
“按小时算吗？那我要占用你接下去的24小时。”  
  
12:00pm  
“想去哪？”  
古蒂抓紧安全带，认真地想了想。  
“你想玩点刺激的吗？”  
“比如？”  
古蒂从座位上站起来把身体跃出车顶天窗：“往前开，我们去更好玩的派对。”  
站在涂的五颜六色的黑色铁门口，古蒂告诉雷东多穿成他那样进不去。  
“我可以……嗯？”  
古蒂伸出手，一副要宰割雷东多的样子。  
“嗯哼？随意。”  
雷东多展开手臂，一点也不怕古蒂趁机卷钱跑路。  
古蒂脱掉雷东多的西装外套，又解开了几颗衬衫扣子，最后把他的手表摘了。  
“把它和钱包一起扔到车里。”  
古蒂牵着雷东多的手闯进了一个全新的世界。  
震耳欲聋的重金属乐在上方环绕，雷东多本能地想要捂住耳朵，可是一只手被古蒂揪着，另一只手去堵好像没什么意义。  
这儿的人多多了，人贴着人几乎一点缝隙也没有。彼此之间互相扭动着腰肢挤着屁股，舞池中央的音乐更是让雷东多整个人地动山摇起来。  
他有点觉得自己的决定草率了，光光看脸，刚才那股迷惑人的孩子气已经被慵懒妩媚所取代。  
古蒂改拉他的双手，并且强硬地贴到腰际。  
周围太过嘈杂，两人必须用比平时高数倍的声音交流。  
“喜欢吗？！”  
雷东多没有骂人已经很不错了，他捏了捏古蒂几乎没有的腰肉以示不满。  
“不喜欢？那就大声地喊！”古蒂亲自做了示范，他晃起头，尖叫起来：“Ohfuck ！！！”  
说罢咬着唇贴到雷东多的胸前，猝不及防地吻了他。  
他的嘴唇不仅湿热还带着一股甜甜的香气，可能是之前气泡水喝得太多，连口腔牙缝间都是腻死人的甜味。  
没错，他们开始了一个热吻。  
雷东多的舌头长驱直入，古蒂不惊讶他如此娴熟的吻技。像雷东多这样的极品优质男，不会玩弄感情才是失败的。  
古蒂含着他的舌头，嘬着他的嘴唇，大胆地环住雷东多的脖子以便双方的嘴更好地贴合。  
心随摇滚而动。雷东多的唇开始游离，当他来到脖颈时古蒂下意识地仰头，露出一段曲线优美的天鹅颈。  
雷东多托着他的后脑勺，像在享用大餐一般啃噬着古蒂细腻的肌肤。  
古蒂能感受到自己和雷东多同时勃起了。  
原本不动的下身开始摩擦，用力地碾，再轻轻地画圈。古蒂冰凉的手插入其间，隔着裤子握住了雷东多隆起的阴茎。  
“你想在这做吗？”  
雷东多保持着最后一丝清醒，语气却已经不稳了：“不……我想，在这做点别的更有趣。”  
“更有趣的事？”  
古蒂重复了一遍，笑容变得更大。  
“来！”  
他拉着雷东多往舞台前面挤，古蒂踮起脚捧住雷东多的脸，在那上翘的嘴角边亲了亲。  
“要好好看清楚哦～”  
说完，古蒂跳上了舞台。他认识这支乐队，吉他手很快把话筒交给了古蒂。  
全场灯光从暗绿变成深海的蓝色，使人头脑爆炸的打击乐小了下去，不明所以的众人自然而然地把目光聚集在了台上。  
古蒂脱掉衬衫，白色的背心空落落的，脖子里的十字架项链晃荡着，和耳边的银色耳钉暗自辉映。  
背上吉他，握着话筒，看上去还真像那么回事，一开口更是让雷东多惊艳——古蒂的嗓音很好听。  
前半分钟轻盈的口哨让全场都静了下来，大家都知道他要唱什么。  
  
Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you  
  
虽然古蒂的音色和Rose完全不同，可仍轻而易举地夺走了所有人的视线和呼吸。  
雷东多周围的人不自觉地牵起身边的伴侣或是陌生人，攀上肩膀慢慢摇起来，把方才飞扬在寰宇中的心接回地面。  
而雷东多自始至终注视着古蒂，他开始觉得自己的决定是正确的，这个西班牙男孩很有意思。  
古蒂唱完后迅速地跳下台，雷东多把衣服递给他：“你很有唱歌的天赋。”  
“那是当然～”古蒂把衬衫系在腰间，在音乐又变回插电的疯狂摇滚乐时搂住了雷东多的脖子。  
“有趣吗？”  
“嗯，有趣。”  
雷东多奖励给他一个吻。  
古蒂眯起眼睛，在雷东多耳边轻轻吹了口气。  
“我唱累了，你抱着我跳。”  
说这话时候的古蒂太具有蛊惑力了，他的五官在昏暗的灯光下明明应该变得模糊，可印在雷东多心上的确实一张深刻明亮的脸庞。  
  
心动往往是一瞬间的事。  
  
他们在舞池里贴面跳了一个小时的舞，走出去的时候雷东多的耳朵还有些恍惚，外面太静，静的让他很想回到那个能忘记所有烦恼的嘈杂舞厅。  
“走一会，不然你的脑袋还是会那么晕。”古蒂调皮地眨了眨眼：“第一次来都这样。”  
雷东多长长地出了口气，他好久没这么放肆了，或者说他目前的人生里还没经历过这样的狂欢。他从小所接受的就是优雅的贵族教育，严格恪守所有礼教制度，因为一切不符合身份地位的举动在圈子里都会被视作另类。像造访这样的酒吧，是雷东多人生中的第一次，如果他能听到上帝的声音，那么上帝此刻还在告诉他你的许多第一次都会从今晚开始。  
也许是前两天的“失业”加“分手”给他的打击太大，他才会被一个漂亮的金发小流氓勾引。  
雷东多的余光触及正颤颤巍巍在台阶上走的古蒂，夜风把他蓝色的眼睛晕成深蓝，眸中的星光就更亮了。  
一个小时前，当古蒂柔软的嘴唇靠向自己时，雷东多确实起了邪念。他想要找一个地方，随便什么地方，那个肮脏的酒吧厕所也可以。把古蒂按在洗手台上，一点一点解开他的衬衫扣子，动作温柔暧昧。而脱他裤子的时候一定要粗暴迅速，为的是享受男孩片刻的尖叫。  
古蒂的屁股很翘，像一个饱满成熟的蜜桃，雷东多可以想见在这样性感的股缝间驰骋的快感。可是，如果这时候上移目光，他又会被古蒂眼角的脆弱打败。  
哦，他可能遇上自己的罗密欧了！  
雷东多好笑地想。  
  
2:00am  
吹了一小时风后，雷东多把古蒂带到自己住的地方——一家全市有名的、只针对vip顾客营业的星级酒店。  
“在结婚之前我不会买房子。”  
雷东多刷了房卡，告诉古蒂整个顶楼都是他的。  
“这儿比较安静，视野也好。”  
古蒂还有些恍惚，觉得自己简直撞大运了，冥冥之中又对这突如其来的好运感到一丝恐惧和不安。  
“直接做？”  
古蒂不知道自己的嗓音在颤抖，他跟在雷东多高大的身影后，站在客厅中央发愣。  
水晶灯照得他头晕目眩，雷东多在这耀眼的光晕下变得模糊遥远。古蒂的腰被握住，他听见雷东多说：“当然不。”  
雷东多请古蒂一起躺在露台的沙发上，经理送来了红酒和牛排，星夜下烛光摇曳，一切不真实的像一个梦境。  
“所以你只是喊我来看星星？”  
雷东多莞尔，更紧地拥住了古蒂。  
“要我说实话吗？”  
古蒂回头看他，男人的眼睛像琥珀朗姆，沉静中带着一丝不易察觉的戏谑。  
他绝不是一个普通的富家公子哥。  
古蒂想，从这样的人身上骗钱成功的概率实在是太低了。  
“一开始我确实想和你做爱，不过现在我改变主意了。”雷东多敲了敲古蒂的脑袋，双手枕在脑后彻底躺平，“今晚看看星星也不错，或许你还可以跟我讲讲你的故事。”  
古蒂一头雾水，良辰美景不做爱讲故事？这人是脑子坏掉了吗？不过他还没离开上城区的时候就总听说有钱人的特殊癖好极多，跟那些驯养奴隶搞sm的人相比，眼前想听故事的男人显然正常许多。  
“我？我的故事没什么精彩的。”  
雷东多自顾自说：“是吗？那让我来猜猜。”他开始施展自己专业上的本领——编故事。  
“出现在高级会所私人派对上的小男孩一定是其中一个邀请者的情人……”  
古蒂听到这就笑着打断他：“真对不起你猜错了！”  
“哦是吗？”  
雷东多玩味地望着他，时不时用手去扯古蒂耳后的碎发。  
“我是受我朋友邀请，他老是试图想改变我，那个笨蛋……”  
“那个笨蛋是谁？”  
“也许你认识。”  
古蒂也躺下来，他靠在雷东多怀里，熟稔亲昵的模样仿佛他们就是一对热恋中的情侣。  
“劳尔冈萨雷斯。”  
雷东多用鼻子去蹭了蹭古蒂的额头，他认识劳尔，教授们口中的天才少年，长相英俊谈吐不凡，在圈子里广受好评。  
“我认识他，他是个不错的人。”  
雷东多在说话的时候古蒂不老实的手往下摸，指尖来回划过他的胯部企图分了雷东多的心。  
“你真的不想做？”  
古蒂的声音染上了情欲，他望着雷东多，有些可怜地瘪着嘴。  
雷东多一遍遍抚着他的脸颊，翻身将他压倒，口气依旧不乱。  
“我说了，今晚只想听故事。”  
古蒂挑眉翻了个白眼，很不耐心又烦躁地哼了一声：“为什么这么执着听故事？你应该知道包夜的意思吧大叔。”  
雷东多的眉心拧了起来，他自认保养得体身材容貌在同龄人中算得上佼佼者，虽然确实比身下的小家伙大了许多，但也不至于被喊“大叔”吧。  
雷东多很介意，介意到捂住古蒂的嘴巴，冷冰冰地警告他：“第一，我知道包夜的意思，可这不意味着我就要草你，我挺爱惜自己的身体的。第二，我是个导演兼编剧，我喜欢听故事，这也是我包你的一个原因。游离在社会底层却能登上权贵派对的人对我来说很有趣，它可以是个好故事。第三，我今年才三十岁，不是大叔！”  
一口气说完所有，雷东多松开古蒂，在古蒂想要愤怒解释什么的时候用吻封住了他的唇。  
“你想让我上你，好啊，现在就上。”  
雷东多的舌头沿着古蒂的下颚线一直舔到耳后，古蒂浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都被激起，忍不住发出几声闷哼。浓郁的荷尔蒙气息喷薄而出，雷东多不再是五个小时前初识时那个风度翩翩温柔优雅的男人了，他的眼睛被火红的性欲点燃，烫的似乎能灼伤古蒂裸露在外的雪色肌肤。  
“等等！”  
在进行下一步前，古蒂推开了雷东多。  
“你还没告诉我你叫什么？我可不想等会叫的时候喊别人的名字。”  
雷东多忍不住笑了，男孩怎么可以这么可爱又无厘头？  
“雷东多，费尔南多雷东多。”  
古蒂主动打开双腿，好让自己可以和雷东多契合得更加紧密。  
“何塞古蒂，你也可以叫我哈尼、达令、北鼻。”古蒂掰着手指头说的头头是道，而雷东多笑得更大声了，他俯下身，吮住了古蒂水晶似的指尖。  
  
3:00am  
和雷东多之前幻想的一样，他缓慢地解开古蒂衬衫上的扣子，舌尖游走到平坦的小腹上，轻轻咬住敏感的腰肉。古蒂怕痒，下意识地抽搐了一下。  
雷东多拽住他的裤子边缘，粗暴地往下扯开。古蒂双腿纤细光滑，几乎没什么体毛覆盖，撑起的内裤湿答答的，泛着一股腥味。  
雷东多没有把古蒂的衣服全部脱掉，美人的身体在衬衫下若隐若现，这比赤裸全身更让人血脉喷张。  
雷东多伏在上面，隔着布料含住古蒂的阴茎。被束缚住的家伙再次进入到更狭小的空间内膨胀的速度更快，古蒂揪着雷东多的头发，大声骂他变态。  
“没这么玩过吗？”  
雷东多的笑很不正经，古蒂能断定平日里他的脸上绝对不会有这样的笑。  
“你……”  
他的确没被人这样口过，以前自然是被使劲草让别人爽，哪有让他先舒服的道理。  
古蒂惊讶的同时又有些说不出的开心，他的内裤被雷东多拉掉，细长的阴茎立刻弹了出来。  
“它看上去很可爱。”  
雷东多用拇指抵着古蒂已经吐水的茎端，不轻不重地按着，时不时用粗糙的舌头从根部往上舔，古蒂呼吸加重，后面的小穴也开始变得不安分。  
雷东多托起古蒂的屁股，亲吻阴囊的时候就注意到那粉色的小穴正在一缩一缩溢着淫液。古蒂正想用手去抠，雷东多已经吮了上去，他把那些快要流到背脊里连绵不绝的淫液咽进嘴里，像婴儿吸奶一样用力地把还未喷出的汁液吸出，长长的舌头卷起来，模拟着性交的姿势刺入那狭窄紧致的洞穴。  
“舒服吗？”  
雷东多爬起来，俯身亲吻古蒂。到现在他依旧穿着得体，只是西装的领子被压出了些皱褶。  
古蒂曲起腿，嫩白的脚掌按在了雷东多的胯间，用脚趾揉捏着雷东多早已苏醒的巨物。他的脸上一片潮红，口中发出俏皮的嘤咛：“它变大了诶。”  
雷东多抓住他的脚，咬住那“作恶多端”脚趾，顺着优美的弧线一路吻到大腿根。古蒂的身体在月光下泛着粉白，他抬起胳膊，玫瑰色的乳头就敞露了出来。自顾自地玩弄着乳头，古蒂勾着唇角，眉眼间漾出无限柔情。  
这是一个信号，期待雷东多狠狠草他的信号。  
雷东多站了起来，三下五除二脱掉了所有的衣物。他身材精壮，肌肉紧实，内裤拽下时高高翘起的阴茎急不可待地弹了出来。雷东多随意侍弄了几下自己的阴茎，转眼间古蒂已经主动张开双腿，把还在吐水的穴暴露在星空下。  
“哪里痒？”  
雷东多把充血的龟头在古蒂的嫩穴周围拍打摩擦就是不进去，害的古蒂难受至极，情不自禁地娇喘了一声。  
“骚b痒了……想要大鸡巴狠狠地操进去……”  
雷东多还没听过如此下流轻贱的浪语，只觉得天雷勾地火脑子里炸开了一朵蘑菇云，还没插进古蒂花穴的阴茎又肿了一圈。他甚至有些害羞，脸上升起奇异的红。  
古蒂燥热难耐，沉重的脑袋根本抬不起，只能凭感觉伸手去握住雷东多的阴茎引导那大家伙对准粉色的穴口。  
他的声音变得又尖又细，几乎是不属于古蒂的了。  
“求你快操进来，要好吃的精液止痒……所以，弄坏我吧。”  
  
4：00am  
酣畅淋漓的性爱结束后，雷东多温柔地抱着虚脱的古蒂泡在浴缸里清洗。古蒂在泡澡的时候也不老实，时不时逗弄着雷东多。在雷东多把射在他体内的精液抠出来时故意夹紧双腿，让还未完全能自主闭合的花穴含住男人的手指。  
“不许胡闹。”  
雷东多弯起手指刮着收缩着的内壁，狠狠地回敬他。  
古蒂嘤咛地喘着，搂着雷东多的脖子啃他的嘴。  
“你对我真好。”  
雷东多不清楚他指的是什么，默默地给他擦拭着糜烂不堪的下身。  
“做糊涂了？”  
古蒂双眼微睁，蓝色的海清澈明亮。  
“不，我很清醒。”  
洗完澡，雷东多把古蒂裹成了一个粽子抱到床上。  
“你是不是会这样对每一个想要听故事的人？”  
雷东多抱紧了古蒂，察觉出他的口气有一点点吃醋的味道。  
“不，你是个例外。”  
雷东多告诉古蒂有时候想知道故事很容易，在咖啡店喝上一杯咖啡的功夫就能得到一个好剧本，每个剧本的代价都不一样。  
“那难道你就没有原创的作品？”  
”电影源于生活，我的作品里当然有我自己的人生经历。”  
雷东多懒的和古蒂探讨学术上的问题，他咬了一口古蒂的肩膀，像大猫一样去嗅古蒂好闻的脖子，这才让好奇男孩闭了嘴。  
“好了，睡吧。”  
雷东多打了个哈欠，古蒂却有些着急地摇着他的手臂。  
“可是，我还没有说我的故事。”  
“等你想说的时候再说吧。”  
雷东多不理他，自顾自闭上眼睡了。  
这人真奇怪。  
古蒂幽幽地瞪着他，似乎想把那张俊美的脸盯出一个洞来。看了几分钟，睡在一侧的男人呼吸变得平稳，可古蒂却睡不着了。独属雷东多的气息笼罩在周围，古蒂有些头晕。  
他打开手机，一晚上收件箱里的消息都快爆炸了。  
劳尔问他你去哪了？  
最新一条又是：给我回个消息，我担心你。  
古蒂往下翻，其他皆是狐朋狗友的蹦迪邀约，可惜一想到昨晚是和雷东多一起泡的酒吧古蒂就再也不想找那群朋友了。  
他在台上唱歌的时候雷东多的视线就从没离开过自己，有玩味有惊讶还有一丝丝温柔的缱绻。  
或许他对谁都那样，是自己想太多罢了。  
是，他的笑容假的很。  
古蒂咬着嘴唇，眼角泛红。他必须承认，这世上对他好的人太少，一旦有人渡他温暖他就迫不及待地想要靠近。他知道自己没什么能耐，唯一拿得出手的也就这副身体。劳尔说他的脸太具有欺骗性，秀气的不像个男孩子，可他的性格又烈的不行，从不肯轻易低头妥协。  
  
才不是呢。  
  
古蒂失落地揪开被子，看着大腿上雷东多留下的红痕有些恍惚。  
他打着零工。超市售货员干过，工地搬砖也干过，甚至是清洁工。只要可以混一口饭吃好像什么都可以做，但这些都没有打一炮来钱的快。有时候手头紧了，就去酒吧待一晚上，总有为他这张漂亮脸蛋买单的男人女人，可像雷东多这样的，却从未有过。  
十八岁以后，古蒂一直在下坠，而雷东多的出现，好像在那无尽的黑暗中徒增了一丝光亮。  
  
9:00am  
两个人一直睡到九点才醒。  
雷东多叫了早餐，在古蒂洗完澡的时候正巧送来。  
“早安，雷东多先生。”  
经理亲自推着餐车上门服务，对于房间里还有一个人并不吃惊，他还向古蒂微微欠身：“早安。”  
经理走后，古蒂拿了一块烤的金黄的吐司。  
顶楼的阳光好得不像话，古蒂浑身透着逼人的金色，狐狸眼泛着水光，偏巧头发还滴着水，明艳动人的像一幅油画。  
“今天的安排是什么？”  
雷东多没有反应过来，古蒂提醒他：“还有十二个小时。”  
“先吃饭。”  
雷东多为古蒂拉开凳子，体贴地铺好餐巾。  
古蒂已经有一段日子没有正经吃过早饭了，面对一桌子的早点他有些选择困难，于是只敢咬着吐司不松口。  
雷东多觉察出古蒂的紧张，他想要出言安抚，却不知道该说什么才好。他们才认识十二个小时，对彼此最为了解的大概是肉体上的敏感点吧。雷东多回忆起那场激烈的性爱——他用衬衫蒙住古蒂的半张脸，只露出一双失了焦的眼睛。毫不怜惜地用“小妖精”“小荡妇”称呼身下的男孩，看着他在自己的猛烈攻势下欲仙欲死。  
他每撞到花心一次，男孩的身体就会剧烈地颤抖，等他顶弄了百来下，男孩的神志已经不太清楚，挥舞在半空的手臂无力地垂在他的肩上，软软地抠着雷东多的背。  
“啊，太深了，我要坏了。”  
二十四小时也许太短了……  
雷东多的喉结上下滚动，用力地捏紧了手中的刀叉。  
全程没什么交流地吃完了早餐，雷东多为古蒂准备了新的衣服，毕竟他原来那些衣服已经完全穿不出去了。  
“你会为每个一夜情对象准备衣服吗？”  
又来了，古蒂好像很在意他每一任炮友的待遇。  
雷东多莞尔，仔细地给古蒂抚平夹克上的褶皱。  
“问题再多我就不给钱了啊~”  
“你！”  
古蒂拍开雷东多的手，顿了几秒，抬起腿就要走。他弄不明白自己是怎么了，雷东多有多少炮友又对炮友存几份真情关他什么事？他只要等到晚上九点拿钱走人就好，其他的用不着他来费心。  
“开玩笑的话也当真？”  
雷东多快步追上，用身体挡住他的去路。古蒂横了他一眼，用力推他：“让开！”  
“偏不。”  
雷东多耍流氓起来令人无解，他像捉小鸡似地提起古蒂，不顾他的“拳打脚踢”将他扔到了沙发上。  
“今天的活动都安排好了，想逃跑的话就拿不到钱了~”  
一句话捏住古蒂命门，挣扎的小兽立刻变成了乖顺的小兔子，楚楚可怜地眨巴着眼睛。  
心情转换只在一瞬间，好像“钱”这个字眼更具有魅力。它让古蒂的身体柔软起来，雷东多的指腹擦着古蒂的手臂一路攀至下颚，古蒂伸出舌头，将温热的指尖勾引进甜蜜的口腔中。古蒂像吃棒棒糖一样来回舔着，雷东多任他翻搅着，一副欣赏享受的表情。  
“想做吗？”  
口水从古蒂的嘴角溢出，雷东多抽出手指，用纸巾仔细地擦了擦。古蒂跪在软垫上，开始扒拉雷东多的裤子。  
雷东多按住他的手，嘴角浮起一个耐人寻味的笑。  
“接下去的事会比做爱有意思。”  
古蒂无趣地重新倒下，懒懒地问到底是什么事。  
  
13：00pm  
“来我家做爱，是不错。”  
古蒂搞不懂雷东多要到他家做什么，一个不到四十平的出租屋，还没雷东多住的地方的厕所大。  
“你脑子里想的都是什么。”  
雷东多顺手掐了一把古蒂的脸，古蒂掰开他的手，死乞白赖地笑：“你长这么帅，不多做几次我岂不是吃亏了？”  
“你的时间很贵。”  
雷东多轻轻地按着古蒂的手心，在他发懵的瞬间弹了弹他的脑门。  
“不许发呆。”  
古蒂回神，喃喃道：“是啊，我的时间……很贵。”他再次笑起来，牵着雷东多的手往卧室走：“所以更该抓紧时间，还是说，你不想操我？”  
古蒂坐在床前，抱着雷东多的腰开始吻他的胯间鼓起的部分。  
这一回雷东多没有阻止他，昨晚的性爱很愉快，他的身体也在渴望着古蒂。他想把阴茎深埋在那湿热销魂的小穴，揉搓着弹性十足的臀肉然后将所有精华全部喂进他的体内。  
从来没有对哪个人的身体那么上瘾过，甚至很长一段时间雷东多都认为自己是性冷淡。  
他搂着古蒂的脑袋，像教导学生一般低语：“Yes，good boy……”  
古蒂慢慢解开雷东多的皮带，然后拉下拉链褪下裤子。  
“它动了。”  
古蒂是个好奇的孩子，他的舌头是最好的探索工具，没过多久就把雷东多的内裤搞湿了。  
“你信吗？我可以让它在我嘴里射出来。”  
古蒂仰头看着雷东多，对方捏住他的下巴弯下腰吻他。  
“我不信。”  
雷东多咬住他的耳垂，古蒂“嘶”了一声。  
“如果我做到了，你能答应我一件事吗？”  
古蒂抚着雷东多的脸，好似正在撒娇要糖的孩子。  
雷东多点了点头。  
“那说好了，接下来……”古蒂轻笑，待雷东多直起身后跪在他的脚边，细长的手指伸进白色内裤里，将那根蠢蠢欲动的肉棒掏了出来。  
雷东多的性器粗而长，紫红色的柱体上布满了粗壮的肉筋，古蒂见着的时候腹腔一阵暖意流入下身，骚动的花穴淫热起来，性器在里面翻江倒海的余威仍在。  
半垂的阴茎没有完全勃起，被古蒂舔得发亮的龟头肿得跟鸡蛋般大。古蒂的手撸动着阴茎的褶皮，将它们包裹住龟头又迅速撸下，嘴巴也一刻不停地见机吮着肉柱和相对柔软的阴囊。  
“费尔南多的鸡巴真好吃。”  
古蒂含住龟头，一点点地吞进口腔。牙齿细细咬着，擦过肉柱的地方都不断地胀大。完全勃起的阴茎长得可怕，龟头都顶到古蒂的喉咙口了他还没有吃进整根肉棒。  
异物进入喉咙总会引起反胃，古蒂忍住想吐的冲动开始慢慢吞吐。  
而雷东多始终捧着古蒂的脸颊，拇指塞进男孩的耳朵里，抠弄着和下身骚穴一样小的洞。不过这种爽感及不上阴茎在古蒂唇齿间的万分之一，那张小嘴和下面的嘴一样会吸，把他的阴茎侍弄的过于舒服，马眼张开了一个小缝，些许清液已经泌了出来。  
古蒂咂吧着嘴，将大了一倍的阴茎吐了出来，啃得发亮的柱体上的肉筋跳动着，像在不满从蜜般的口中离去一样。  
雷东多的呼吸越来越沉，他很讨厌被人掌控的失落感，于是主动按着古蒂的后脑勺将才呼吸片刻的性器插进了古蒂的嘴里。  
脑海里闪过深夜操弄古蒂的画面，性器插得那穴水花四溅，古蒂鼻腔里发出泣音，央求着他轻一点干他。但只要他的速度慢下来，这小妖精又夹住他的腰命令他操死自己。最后在古蒂的浪叫声中浓精浇筑满了整个肠道，花壁上饥渴难耐的小嘴使劲地喝着白色的精华直到吃饱喝足再也装不下了，那些精液从磨红了的大腿根流出，色情诱人。  
就像现在，他模仿着性交的姿势在古蒂的嘴里野蛮地冲撞，将古蒂的眼泪都逼了出来。可怜的男孩正在遭受无情地操干，他低估了雷东多的能力，那根阴茎不知停歇地深喉他，古蒂甚至怀疑他需要翘起屁股让这巨物换个地方操才行。  
要死了，他要再次被弄坏了，也许要一星期他的喉咙才能好。  
古蒂闭上眼，痛感和快感侵袭着他的大脑，把他弄得迷迷糊糊，牙齿一咬合，没想到硬如烙铁的阴茎跳了一下，马眼里蓄着的精液全都喷射了出来。  
古蒂措手不及地被射了一嘴，源源不断的浊白进入食道，有些还不小心呛进了气管，古蒂忍不住咳嗽起来，不少精华便泄了出来。  
雷东多一阵舒爽，却并没有打算放过他。他把古蒂的脑袋按到床上，失去理智地捏开他的嘴继续灌浆。古蒂挣扎又陶醉地接受着精液的洗礼，真地成了一只嗷嗷待哺的小兔子。腥腻的浓液把他的脸弄得不成样子，巴掌大的脸上涂满了精液，却好看得像一件艺术品。  
雷东多架起古蒂的双腿将他抱起，这回是古蒂高高在上地望着雷东多。他失魂的双眼朦胧困惑，鼻尖上的精液滴落到雷东多的脸上，古蒂傻气地笑了一下，凑过去珍惜地舔掉了。  
“知不知道你现在的表情很淫荡。”  
雷东多吻着他破裂出血的嘴角，第二次说着他不怎么习惯的骚话。  
古蒂挪了挪屁股，好让身体和雷东多贴的更紧。  
被射的还在发呆的古蒂靠雷东多的嘴形辨认出他在说什么。  
“小骚货只有在被费尔南多操的时候才会淫荡。”古蒂粉舌发颤，雷东多见他这样知道他被干傻了需要一点时间恢复。于是就着这个姿势靠到墙上，咬开烦人的扣子埋在古蒂香甜的胸膛间细嗅。  
古蒂身上有和他一样的沐浴露味，可那股味道中还夹杂着勾人的媚香，配合古蒂的喘吟让雷东多想做一个冲动的决定。  
古蒂从昏睡中醒来，他的嘴巴还是还疼，喉咙干涩的要烧起来。  
“你看，还是做爱有意思吧。”  
话虽这样说，心里想的却是下次再也不给人口了。  
古蒂火冒地揪住床单，刚想动就发现雷东多正抱着他。古蒂牵动了嘴角破裂的伤口，颇为无奈地自嘲道：“床是不是很不舒服？”  
没等雷东多回答他又说：“我也觉得不舒服，又小又硬，当时花了好几个月才睡的习惯，这垫子一翻身就吱呀作响，真怕哪天给睡塌了。”  
雷东多吻着他的肩膀，他意识到古蒂要开始讲关于自己的故事了。  
他能大概地猜到一些，古蒂在酒店那副见惯了骄奢生活的模样说明他不是一直傍的都是大款就是曾经过着那样的生活，而雷东多更偏信后一种。  
他是编剧，见过不下成千上百种的人生，古蒂只是其中一味，要说有多特别其实并没有，可这人却偏偏有一股迷倒众生的魔力，只要他抬起眼帘向你露出那双含情脉脉的蓝眼睛，你就失去了抵抗，而且一点办法也没有。  
故事果然和雷东多料想的相同，但他仍听得很认真，古蒂断断续续地说着，没什么情绪，像是在讲一个无关紧要的故事。  
“那么，看来是我猜错了。”他指的是古蒂为什么会出现在派对上那回事。  
古蒂玩着雷东多的手指，时不时去啃那圆润的指尖。  
“也不是一点收获也没有，我的房租有救了。”  
雷东多更紧地搂住了他，试探地问：“九点一到，你就会像灰姑娘一样消失吗？”  
这个问题难到古蒂了，他抿着嘴，转过身用额头小心地蹭着雷东多的下巴。  
“灰姑娘可以不消失啊……”  
古蒂笑靥如花：“只要王子留住他，他就不会走。”  
雷东多微怔，被古蒂逮个正着。  
“喂，你来我家究竟是干嘛的？”  
古蒂没头脑地问了一句。  
  
18:00pm  
雷东多带古蒂参加了一场私人宴会。他从不掩藏自己的性向，所以挽着古蒂进场的时候大家都不太在意。  
当室内灯光打的更亮些的时候所有人都发现费尔南多雷东多带了一个非常漂亮的男伴，比他任何一次带来的都要好看。  
西装泛着纯白的光晕，将那张俏脸衬托得十分清纯。这个男孩气质独特，又邪又纯，是两种完全不同的味道掺杂在一起的白酒，只有尝过后才知道有多烈。  
众人纷纷投来惊艳的目光，有熟人向雷东多打听起古蒂来：“费尔南多，这位是——”  
古蒂很自觉地说：“雷东多先生的一日情人~”尾音上扬，丝毫不避讳的样子。  
对方的眼睛里闪过的吃惊很快消失，似乎认为这样的回答也合乎情理。雷东多是什么人，这样的场合他从来没带过社交圈新面孔，不过此人相貌出众气质也不同于一般的莺莺燕燕，是马德里的新贵也说不一定。总之，讨好准没错。  
“我更愿意相信您是费尔南多的新男友。”  
古蒂不屑地哼了一声，睫毛微微颤着，依旧是一副轻飘飘游离在外的状态。  
“随便你怎么想。”  
那人脸上有点挂不住，美人虽美脾气却臭的不行。  
雷东多赶紧岔开话题聊起下半年的电影市场，古蒂趁机撒开他的手一溜烟跑去觅食了。  
只是他才捧着个小盘子挑了块蛋糕，就有人过来搭讪。  
“嗨，一个人？”  
古蒂想问难道你刚才没看见有个大帅哥挽着我的手进来？转念一想，就算这人看见了，不这样说怕是没什么由头勾搭自己。  
“现在是一个人。”  
古蒂原先没有搭理他的意思，余光扫了一眼，也是个瘦高的帅哥，年纪看上去比雷东多小一些，但是没有他有味。  
“不介意交换一下联系方式？”  
他碰了一下古蒂的手背，见古蒂没有反抗更是得寸进尺地往手腕摸。  
“为什么要交换？”  
这时古蒂的脸上还带着笑，看不出藏着多少厌恶的情绪。  
男人的身体紧挨着古蒂，愈加大胆地贴近他的屁股。  
“你不就是干这一行的吗？”声音不大不小，落在古蒂心上却格外的重。他知道这种规格的宴会不该闹笑话，可他就是咽不下这口气，转过头对着那个纯种傻逼就是一拳。  
“去你妈！你是嫖客我可不是妓女！”  
雷东多是听到尖叫声才发现“热闹”的中心是古蒂。他挤开人群，瞧见古蒂正骑在某影帝的身上恶狠狠地挥着拳，影帝则躲闪不及哀求他不要打脸。  
“古蒂！”  
雷东多从背后架住他和保安一起把古蒂从影帝身上拉开，被拖走前古蒂还冲着那张脸踩了两脚才解气。  
待是没法再待下去了，雷东多哭笑不得地用酒精给古蒂消毒。虽然是单方面地揍人，但“娇弱”影帝的指甲还是刮破了古蒂的脸，好巧不巧还是在眼角下。  
“原来你打架这么厉害。”  
“是啊，我做过保镖，所以你缺保镖吗？”  
雷东多摇头，把粘着血的酒精棉球扔进垃圾桶，然后牵起古蒂的手，很无奈又很宠溺地说：“走吧，拜你所赐现在我们要饿着肚子度过剩下的时光了。现在几点？都快八点了，还有一个小时。”  
古蒂回握住他的手，把他带到自己身边。  
“去海边吹风吧。”  
  
20:00pm  
雷东多打量着古蒂的坐骑——一辆粉色的小绵羊电动车。  
“你确定我们要骑这个去吗？”雷东多想象了一下那画面，实在太过滑稽可笑了。  
古蒂扔给他一个头盔，推着他坐到了后座上。  
“你不就是想体验一下我的生活吗？答应跟我去垃圾酒吧是，去我家做爱也是，现在坐电动摩托车也应该是啊。”  
雷东多反驳不了，因为古蒂全猜中了。他下一个剧本确实是社会边缘人物的题材，而古蒂是这个群体的缩影，跟他在一起会对写剧本有好处。  
最终，雷东多万般嫌弃地坐了上去。  
“抓紧！”  
雷东多想，电驴能有多快。事实上古蒂的车技过于吓人导致雷东多中途不知道喊了几次要下车。  
古蒂觉得在自己身后喊停的大导演太过可爱，一路笑个不停以至于下车的时候止不住地打嗝。  
雷东多弹了弹他的脑门，埋汰他像个孩子没个正形。  
“你知道我刚才为什么要打他吗？”  
他们脱了鞋在海边走，古蒂的眼睛被风吹的生疼。  
雷东多双手插兜，他听到了一些传言，绅士的做法是如果古蒂不提他就绝不主动谈起。  
“打的好。”  
雷东多伸出手揉乱了古蒂的头发，他喜欢看古蒂躲在乱发后的眼睛，总让人觉得这样脆弱易碎的珍宝就应该狠狠地蹂躏。  
“一开始，你也是这样想我的吗？”  
古蒂的声音低不可闻，他不敢去看雷东多，只敢将心虚的目光投向黑漆漆的大海。  
他管不到其他人怎么想，可如果雷东多也像那个傻逼一样看待他他会很难过，这种难过会把他的心撕出一道怎么也愈合不了的口子。  
雷东多的话被呼啸的海风卷走，古蒂只听得半句。  
“……在错误的时间遇上了对的人。”  
古蒂哑然，他看了一眼手机，提醒雷东多：“还有一分钟到九点。”  
雷东多准备拿出支票。  
“好，我会马上给你报酬。”  
古蒂脱口而出：如果我不要了呢？  
雷东多的动作一滞，他望着古蒂，却没有勇气真地看向那深蓝的眼底。  
“在我家的时候答应我的还没忘吧？”  
雷东多自然不会忘——如果我把你口射了，答应我一件事。  
古蒂深吸了一口气，在大脑里的嗡嗡声达到峰值的时候上前捂住了雷东多的耳朵。  
  
“我想要和你重新认识，做你的朋友，好吗？”  
  
九点整，雷东多手机里的闹铃响了起来。  
  
他拥古蒂入怀，在他耳边温柔地低语。  
  
“好啊，可是，光做朋友可能不够哦。”  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
